Friends Long Lost
by XoMattsMommyXo
Summary: Skylar and Draco used to be best friends now their enemies. What happens when she's held at the Malfoy Manor after Dumbldore's death? Will they turn to each other for comfort during the war that is approaching or will the shut each other out like before?


**Okay so my other two stories are on hold. I had them on another computer and they are no longer there so I'm going to try and rewrite them once I get my writers block gone from them. Until then here's this one, please review! Oh I do not own anything except my Idea and Skylar **

_Two years before the start of Hogwarts…_

"Draco I am so going to kill you!" a small girl around the age of nine screamed. Her long black hair was wet and sticking to her face thanks to a little blonde boy of the same age.

"Sorry Skylar I didn't mean to." He smirked.

"So the bucket cast an Imperius on you causing you to dump it on me Draco." She snapped with her hands on her hips.

"Exactly." He laughed before Skylar ran after him.

Skylar was chasing him around the garden behind the Malfoy's manor. She was still soaking wet but her anger began to cease as the chase turned into a game of tag. They were laughing and running around the garden without a care.

Skylar was currently being chased by Draco, he was it, and he was trying to tag her. When Draco finally caught up to her he tagged her knocking them both to the ground laughing.

"Sky can you promise me something?" Draco asked looking at her as they lay on their backs in the grass.

"Yeah Draco." She smiled looking back at him.

"Promise whatever happens that we will always be friends." He smiled grabbing her hand.

"I promise Draco, friends forever." She smiled back.

"Friends forever."

_Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony First Year…_

Skylar stood beside Draco fidgeting with the hem of her school robes. She looked at him as she chewed on her bottom lip and he gave her a reassuring smile. They were standing in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted.

As Skylar fidgeted with the hem of her robes the stern looking professor that led them in appeared with a stool and a ragged looking hat. When she sat the stool down and placed the hat on top it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Skylar stood as the stern woman began calling names out. She watched as students were sorted into the four Hogwarts houses. Draco noticed her fidgeting getting worse and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him and he squeezed her hand smiling. She smiled back and turned her attention back to the stern woman who kept calling names.

"Davenport, Skylar!" she called out.

Skylar looked at Draco nervously and he gave her another reassuring squeeze to her hand and she went up to the stool. She sat down and looked out at the hall full of people nervously. When her eyes fell on Draco smiling at her she didn't take her eyes off him. When the hat was placed on her head it began to talk.

"Ah yes Davenport, it's been a while since I have sorted someone from your family's pure bloodline. Ah I see blood status doesn't matter to you though. You're smart, have a quick wit, and you love furthering your knowledge. I do see that you are cunning as well. Hmm where do I put you? I know, RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled out.

Skylar hopped off the stool and smiled at Draco weakly who returned it. She made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside a couple other first years Terry and Cho.

_Fourth Year Yule Ball…_

"Skylar come on!" Cho yelled from outside the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" she laughed exiting the bathroom.

"Oh my Skylar you look amazing!" Cho squealed when she saw Skylar.

Skylar looked gorgeous; she was dressed in white dress robes with blue detailing. Her long black hair hung in ringlets down her back and she had a jeweled headband in her hair. Her makeup was glittery making her look like a snow princess.

Skylar met her date, Terry Boot, in the common room. When he saw her his jaw dropped. Terry was dressed in back dress robes and his brown hair was spiked. He held his arm out for her and she grabbed it giving him a smile that made him blush. Cho had gone already to meet Cedric.

Terry led Skylar into the Great Hall; it was like stepping into a winter wonderland. As they looked for a table to sit their things they ran into Draco and his date Pansy. Since their first year Draco and Skylar had grown apart. He became the Slytherin Prince who was outspoken about his pureblood beliefs while Skylar was the model Ravenclaw who believed in blood equality. Their beliefs had torn them apart and they were no longer best friends but rather enemies.

"Oh look it's the little blood traitor and her mudblood boyfriend." Draco said with a smirk.

"Shove it Malfoy." She snapped glaring at him.

"Is that all you have to say to an old friend?" he laughed trying to get a rise out of her but Skylar knew him too well and caught on.

"No Malfoy that's how I talk to the ankle biting gnomes that infested your mother's garden last summer when I was forced to visit." She smirked. Draco glared at her before he and Pansy walked away.

"You have quite the sharp tongue Skylar." Terry laughed leading her to the dance floor.

"I know Draco too well. I know exactly what to say when he insults me in order to make him go away." Skylar smirked.

"I surprised your not in Slytherin though. How do you know Malfoy so well?" Terry asked as he spun her around while they were dancing.

"We grew up together; we used to be best friends." Skylar said looking at Draco dancing with Pansy, she missed him.

"It's hard losing a best friend." Terry said as she rested her head on his chest as a slow song came on.

A silent tear slid down her cheek as she continued to watch him dance.

_Fifth year during DA…_

"Good patronus Skylar." Harry said smiling at her.

She had cast her first patronus successfully. It took her a while to find just the right memory to make a strong one, it just so happened to be the memory of her and Draco promising to be best friends forever. Another coincidence was that her patronus happened to be that of a dragon, the meaning of the name Draco.

As they were practicing there was banging on where the door to the Room of Requirement was. Everyone stopped what they were doing and prepared for an attack. Soon there was a blast and a hole appeared in the wall. Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad came through the hole grabbing as many members of the DA as possible, Skylar was one of them.

"Ow you're hurting me!" She whined as a big burly Slytherin grabbed her wand hand twisting it behind her back making her drop her wand.

"Let her alone!" Malfoy hissed at the older Slytherin.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" he growled twisting her arm harder.

"Because my father adores her, not to mention if her father and mine hear you hurt her you will be punished severely. Now hand her over to me. I'll see that she gets to Umbridge's office unharmed." Draco said menacingly.

The older Slytherin handed Draco her wand and shoved her into him as he put his arms around her keeping her from running off.

"Now listen to me, take your wand and elbow me in the stomach as hard as you can when I tell you to. When I let you go run back to your common room. Ok?" he whispered in her ear.

"But why?" Skylar asked confused.

"Your father hears about this you might not live to see next year. Now do it!" he whispered angrily.

Skylar did as she was told and ran as fast as she could to Ravenclaw tower.

She had no idea why Draco decided to help her but she was grateful. Draco was right her father would murder her if he found out about her being in Dumbledore's Army seeing he had returned to being a death eater.

She looked back briefly as she rounded the corner to see Umbridge walk up to Draco. He glanced at her before he looked to Umbridge. She smiled before running the rest of the way to Ravenclaw tower. Even if she and Draco didn't talk anymore she knew he cared, even if it was just a little bit.


End file.
